A Soul's Price
by IceWulf7
Summary: Belladonna decides to remove Charlie from earth once and for all in this darker All Dogs tale. Takes place after the series' "He Barked, She Barked" episode. Rated T for violence, and for occasional alcohol references and vulgarity.
1. Bloodshed

Disclaimer: I do not own All Dogs Go to Heaven or any part of it. Ownership of the characters, plots, etc. belong to MGM, if I recall correctly. However, the fan character Keith Wiles does indeed belong to me; do not use him without permission.

**An All Dogs Go To Heaven Fanfiction**

**A Soul's Price**

**Chapter 1: Bloodshed**

The skies above rained as if a host of angels were weeping down onto the earth above the skies of San Francisco. They would have good reason to, for the ground below them was stained in blood.

Keith stood, his master's dagger gripped in his paw, his paw and blade of knife covered in the blood of his victims. He was a German Shepard mixed with a Siberian Husky, but he was anthropomorphic enough that he could use one of the toes on his front paws like an opposable thumb. Many of the dogs in that world, so similar to our own world, could.

On the ground lay dead a pair of mastiffs. Their throats were not slit, but rather impaled; the knife which Keith had drawn was a stiletto, made especially for piercing. It was the favorite weapon of his master, who collected knives and other weapons as a hobby.

The dog had a black eye; he nearly lost it from the brutal punch of one of the mastiff's brass knuckles. Along with the black eye he also had a couple of welts and even managed to get cut by the other mastiff's cheap, 99-cent pocketknife.

The mutt bared his teeth and grinned at the dead dog, the pocketknife still clenched in its jaws. "Seems the better blade one, you mugger bastard".

The pitter-patter of the rain was silenced by clapping. To a human, it may seem as though it came from nowhere. But Keith was not a human; being a dog, his acute hearing told him the clapping came from further up the alleyway where the dog-slaughter had taken place.

"Nice job, pup", said the voice. Attached to the voice was of course the one who owned it, who walked out on all fours. Keith could have almost sworn that the creature's eyes were glowing for a brief moment. He shut his eyes and shook his head, looking over the voice's owner.

The dog walking out from the alley's darkness was a Pit Bull-Bulldog mix. He wore a purple shirt and a black vest. Clenched in his chops was a lit cigar, smoke billowing up from it.

"Hey, bub", said Keith. "You just happen to be too lazy to help me in that fight, or too chicken?"

The stocky cigar smoker grinned. "What if I told you I wanted to see the legend in the zone, in his prime? Ain't you that one do-gooder, Keith Wiles?"

"And if I am?"

"Then, I have a business proposition for ya"

Keith stared the Pit Bull-Bulldog down. His guard still up after the bloodshed, he warily sat up on his haunches and slowly, coolly gripped a red handkerchief he kept on his belt and wiped the blood off his master's blade with it. The handkerchief was wrapped around the right side of his belt, and Keith slid the bloody stiletto across it akin to a samurai cleaning his katana on its scabbard's cloth.

"Oh yeah? And, if I, for instance, _was_ this Keith pup, just what would you want from me?"

"A chance to avenge your daddy, of course".

Keith dropped his dagger, the antique steel hitting the pavement below him. "What did you just say?!" he blurted.

"Easy, easy", said the stocky mutt. "By the way. Name's Carface. Nice ta meetcha, kid"

Keith grit and bared his teeth, growling with the rage of a provoked bear. Just how did this dog from nowhere know about his father? His father had died in New Orleans. He used to be a police dog, but off-duty was knifed. Keith had suspected it was a human, but of course, he back then didn't know how to brandish a blade, and didn't know a dog could at all.

"How on earth did you manage to learn about my dad?" snarled Keith.

"Let's just say", Carface spoke with a sly smirk, "I have my ways. Anyway, kid, I don't have a lot of time so let's get something straight. If you want to avenge your dad, you'll do exactly as I say. Otherwise, I ain't telling you a blasted thing, got it, bub?"

"Fine by me", said Keith, leaning over to pick up his stiletto. "Okay, pal, I think I'll trust ya for now. Who knows what friends you have in high places to know… _that _about me? My gut tells me this is an offer I can't refuse, ya dig? But let's get something ELSE straight".

Keith walked slowly over to Carface, his dagger clenched tight in his paw. "You may call the shots, but if you force me into something I don't find couth, I'm out of whatever it is you want like a bat outta hell, understood? No one and I mean NO ONE screws with Keith Gabriel Wiles and gets away with it"

"Woah woah WOAH, Keith", said Carface. "Who said I wanted anything from you? And if I were you I'd watch you mouth around the likes of Carface Carruthers". In a flash Carface drew from a pocket in his vest a rusty old switchblade and held it against Keith's throat. The German Shepard-Husky mutt knew he didn't have the reflexes to try and jam the knife into Carface's guts before his own neck would be slit. Keith immediately became submissive, whining a bit.

"Okay, okay", he mumbled, shivering, knowing death was only the slide of the rusted blade away. "Can we agree on something? I do as you say, but you don't own me? Ya dig, dog?"

Carface grinned, using his other front paw to remove his cigar and blowing a smoke ring in Keith's face. The cigar smoke smelt awful, and the stiletto wielding mix breed gagged. "I dig just fine, thanks". He removed the jack knife from Keith's shaggy neck and pushed him back.

Keith landed on his rear hard, splashing in a puddle behind him. "So", he said, sheathing his dagger, "Who's the dead creep who offed my dad?"

Carface chuckled to himself, and he wrapped his lips around the words he spoke: "Charlie B. Barkin"


	2. Look, A Distraction

Disclaimer: I do not own All Dogs Go to Heaven or any part of it. Ownership of the characters, plots, etc. belong to MGM, if I recall correctly. However, the fan character Keith Wiles does indeed belong to me; do not use him without permission.

**An All Dogs Go To Heaven Fanfiction**

**A Soul's Price**

**Chapter 2: Look, A Distraction**

The next day was much brighter than the rainy day before, and unbeknownst to the young boy David and his two dogs, Charlie and Sasha, that day was a little more bright and happy in more ways than one. The sun shined down on the San Francisco streets, warming its denizens.

Charlie and Sasha were out on a walk with David that fine morning. Charlie was a little bit hung over that day – only the other day had he been cleared of the accusations of abusing his role as a guardian angel. Because of this, those over at La Fleur Den, better known to its denizens by its English name, The Flea Bite, had a huge celebration. Through his muddled, clouded brain all Charlie knew that night was one thing: if he had another thought of being forced to work for Belladonna in hell, it would be too soon.

Charlie's head ached like a son of a gun, the bright sunlight and noises of the people all around him making him miserable. He stumbled about, whining softly now and again when the noise level was a bit too much for him.

"Man", he groaned, "does everyone and their grandma have to be outside today?"

Sasha chuckled next to him. She kept her voice down, however. The reason she did this was due to the miracle Charlie had performed on her those many days ago, the same day he met the boy David. Because of it, she still to that day had the power to speak English. Chances were high she would end up drawing unwanted attention if someone suddenly heard the Irish Setter talking; bad enough the two were anyway, as they walked obediently ahead of David without any leashes on.  
"A little too much to drink last night, Chucky?" she said with a grin.

"Do NOT", said Charlie, "call me that"

David agreed. "That's not funny, Sasha", he said, "Not one bit"

Sasha shook her head. "Alright, I admit that's true. Sorry about that". Not thinking too much into it, Sasha's paw was metaphorically in her mouth over calling Charlie a nickname Belladonna gives him from time to time.

Charlie shrugged. "No big deal", he said, "Just… this darn hangover's killing me is all"

As soon as Charlie finished his sentence, he heard something. To David it would be another bark of a dog, but to Charlie and Sasha it was their native tongue. The voice sounded smooth as silk as it called out, "Hey, hon… come on over here".

Charlie smiled softly, the voice attracting him to the sound of the voice like a bee to honey. "Hmmmm. Ha_lo_. Who do we have here?" With that he walked into the alleyway, abandoning David.

"Hey!" called out Sasha. "Charlie, what do you think you're doing?" By then however Charlie had slunk into the lane, and sighing followed him. "Be right back, David", she told her owner. "Have to try and talk some sense into your 'guardian angel'".

Charlie, deep into the alley, looked about. There appeared to be some bloodstains on the pavement below him, which he walked around. At the very back, by a wooden fence, was indeed a dog. She was a beagle. "Hey cutie", she cooed, padding over to Charlie. "What's your name?"

Charlie sat back on his haunches and slicked back the fur on his head as if it were hair. "The name's Charlie, babe", he said coolly.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie", said the beagle. "You can call me Tara" Immediately Sasha's voice broke up the two's introduction.

"Charlie!" she called.

"Hey, lighten up a bit, Sasha", responded Charlie. "Just seeing a new face"

Tara giggled. "She your mate, Charlie?" Charlie was not sure what to respond to that. He and Sasha had been having sort of an on-and-off, love-hate relationship. Sure, he could easily call her his girlfriend, but would she say the same? Would she consider Charlie her boyfriend?

Keeping it cool, Charlie shrugged once more. "You could say that", he responded.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Hi, Tara", she said quickly, "I'm Sasha, nice to meet you". With that she added at a normal pace, "Charlie, can we go now? David was taking us for a walk, if you forgot, and I don't have a good feeling about this all"

Tara smiled. "Come on now, Sash, I don't bite"

"Yeah", added Charlie, "Would you loosen up a bit? We're just having a little meeting. I don't think David would mind us talking for awhile. Besides, what could possibly happen?"

Charlie and Sasha would soon find out.

As soon as Charlie's maw shut, all three of the canines picked up David's distressed voice. "Yikes!" he cried, "Get away from me!"

"I dunno", shot back Sasha sternly, "How about that?" With no time to lose she bounded after her owner, Charlie following suit.


	3. Silence before the Slaughter

Disclaimer: I do not own All Dogs Go to Heaven or any part of it. Ownership of the characters, plots, etc. belong to MGM, if I recall correctly. However, the fan character Keith Wiles, amongst others characters, does indeed belong to me; do not use him without permission.

**An All Dogs Go To Heaven Fanfiction**

**A Soul's Price**

**Chapter 3: Silence before the Slaughter**

Keith trotted, his leash attached to him. His owner, a skinny, 20-year-old man with brown hair by the name of Paul, led him down the street.

"Keith?" asked Paul. "Are you sure about this? Are you completely sure?"

The mutt replied, "Positive. This Charlie punk had to have done it. Why would that Carface guy lie?"

"So let me get this straight, mutt. You are going to trust a complete stranger, who you just met yesterday, who knows your secret and claims this other dog knows who killed your father?"

Paul looked up and grinned nervously. There was another woman walking her dog who was staring at him. Keith could not speak English; Paul, on the other hand, a relative to the special New Orleans girl Anne Marie, could understand the languages of any animal. He wasn't sure how he had this power, didn't know whether it was a gift from God or satanic in nature, but whatever it came from and when, he had this gift of gab since his youth.

Keith grinned as the woman and her dog trotted off, looking at the rear end of the dog. Paul distinctly heard the woman's dog, a female, mumble 'pervert' to herself. As the two males continued their walk, Keith replied, "Anyway, yes, I'm going to trust this guy so he doesn't hire someone to whack me or something. Or do it himself. Did I mention how dull that freaking switchblade's edge was? And how painful it would be to get cut by it?"

"That's my only problem with you, mutt. You've grown into a violent little bastard. Ever since your dad died, you became feral and vicious. I'm darn glad I can even control you, for crying out loud. And furthermore, I'm glad no one's ever seen you wield that stiletto you keep swiping from me. If any other human sees that you can do that, just imagine what would happen to your secret little animal world after it. Just think; no more trips to The Flea Bite, no more rat races, no more gambling on said races… the list goes on and on, Keith".

Keith stopped in his tracks and looked at Paul. The dog had puppy eyes going. They were sincere. Paul had seen them before.

"I know", said Paul, leaning down and scratching the back of his pet's neck. "It hurts. Jake was a good dog, and a loyal friend of my dad. You probably wouldn't remember any of his glory, though; you were still a puppy when we moved here to San Francisco. I needed the money, and there's no way in hell I'd take the dangers of my dad's police job. Besides, if you have any fortune at all, it's that you didn't see your dad before he was put to sleep. After all, we only had that phone call from my own dad about what happened that fateful day"

Keith nodded. "I know", he said. "And trust me. From the bottom of my heart, I know deep down that I wish this bloodshed could end… but this is something I have to do…"

With that, Keith stared up into the wild blue sky above him. Chances are you the reader may criticize what I, the author, am about to do, but hey, what is an All Dogs Go to Heaven story without a song or two? Without further ado, a song Keith shall sing.

_WATCHING OVER A SINNER_

KEITH: _I recall long ago,_

_Through rain, summer heat and snow,_

_My experiences with pop,_

_All the fun and laughs we've had._

_But he was taken away_

_In a place far away_

_It's as if fate's telling me this:_

"_Miss him? Too bad!"_

_All this rage has warped my mind,_

_And to sooth it I can't find_

_A way…_

_I'll admit I've made my wrongs,_

_And of him I was too fond_

_But I may hope that he's somewhere…_

_Watching over a sinner…_

_If I could I'd take it all back_

_All the fiends and baddies I've whacked_

_For I know deep inside all this won't bring dad back, to me…_

_I've taken life after life_

_But it's been my own soul's blight_

_And I fear if I continue I'll never see him again_

_I'll admit I've made my wrongs,_

_And of him I was too fond_

_But I may hope that he's somewhere…_

_Watching over a sinner…_

_So I must admit today,_

_I'm not fond of my ways,_

_If just one more I shall slay,_

_It would be to avenge dad my own way…_

_I'm sorry to you, sorry for myself_

_Will I see heaven, or descend to hell_

_All I know is this:_

_I still have a dark wish_

_I've passed the point of no return_

_I've no idea what into I will turn…_

_I'll admit I've made my wrongs,_

_And of him I was too fond_

_But I may hope that he's somewhere…_

_Watching over a sinner…_

Keith's head lowered. "And that's the truth of it. I'm doomed to off this guy or die trying. I don't have much of a choice. This does seem shady, but what can I do? I can't run. And I refuse to be offed the same way dad was". He lifted a paw. "Look. The warehouse is up ahead. Leggo the leash, and let me loose".

Paul sighed and knelt down, undoing the leash on Keith's blue collar. He pulled from his jacket pocket a small belt and girded up Keith in it. It had a dagger sheath, the stiletto inside of the sheath.

"Wish me luck. Pray for me, if you don't think it'd be blasphemous to do so", called out Keith as he rushed to the warehouse to meet his destiny.


	4. The Setup

Disclaimer: I do not own All Dogs Go to Heaven or any part of it. Ownership of the characters, plots, etc. belong to MGM, if I recall correctly. However, the fan character Keith Wiles, amongst others characters, does indeed belong to me; do not use him without permission.

**An All Dogs Go To Heaven Fanfiction**

**A Soul's Price**

**Chapter 4: The Setup**

Charlie and Sasha ran out onto the sidewalk outside the alleyway. Looking all about, David was nowhere to be seen. No traces of him were left other than his scent. There was also the scent of dog in the air around where David's scent was. All that was there was a note lying on the ground.

"Son of a gun!" cried Charlie. "What did they do with David?"

"Better yet", said Sasha, "Who exactly are 'they'?" The Irish Setter looked down and saw the note by her front paws. "Charlie, look at this"

The note was on a small piece of paper, written with poor handwriting in ink. The two could make out the note despite the near-illegible text, and it read,

_Charlie,_

_We have David. My scent is on this_

_note. Feel free to give it a whiff. I'm_

_SURE you can find where your precious_

_human is, and where I am._

_-Keith Wiles_

Charlie immediately bent his head down and sniffed the paper after reading it. His fears were true; amongst the scent of a human (who probably wrote the note), was the scent of a German Shepherd-Siberian Husky mix. In order words, it was indeed the scent of the vigilante Keith.

Charlie had learned of Keith from Sasha over at the Flea Bite some time ago. The news in the local San Francisco area had been reporting that stray dogs had been found stabbed in the neck. This was Keith's calling card, which he left on all of the bad dogs he 'put to sleep'. The body count so to speak were at least 4 dogs dead to start. Like Keith's father, the humans figured that this was another one of their kinds' doing.

The dogs had thought the same. That is, until Keith had done something a little bit different on his 5th kill, who had been a thief and extortionist. He had Paul write him a note, and he planted it at the scene of the crime. It read, quite simply:

_The Work of Keith Wiles, To the Memory of Jake Wiles_

Duplicates of this note were found on his 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th kill as well from that day. But by the 6th, Keith's name was well-known. He had gone from being an average mutt to a dog feared by criminal and lay-dog alike.

"No way", said Charlie slowly, in a low voice. "No way… why would that Keith guy do this? It doesn't make any sense. Keith goes after gangsters. Why would he want David?"

"Don't know, don't care", said Sasha. "All I know is that you'd better get that vigilante's scent before it fades"

Charlie nodded and gave the note a few good sniffles. His powerful dog nose captured Keith's scent, and the German Shepherd mix immediately began his run. "Come on", he called to Sasha, "Let's go!"

The warehouse in question had been long-since abandoned. Old wooden crates and boxes lie all over the place. Wrapped up in rope, tied to a chair, was none other than David. Sitting on his haunches with his legs crossed was Keith, and another dog sat right next to him. This dog was none other than a pedigree Husky. His eyes looked cold, staring at the human boy with what seemed to be contempt.

"So, Antonio", said Keith. "When the heck is that dame going to get back here?"

The husky replied with a punch to Keith's muzzle. "NEVER", growled Antonio, "call my lady friend a 'dame', Wiles"

Keith shook his head, and then rubbed the side of his muzzle that took the hit. "Damn, Tony! A bit of an edge to ya, huh? Wanna know a secret? You've been on my hit list for quite awhile now. Never thought I'd be working with you"

"As were you, Keith", replied Antonio. He cocked his head and said, "Ah, there she is"

The beagle trotted into the warehouse, a grin on her face. "Alright, those good-for-nothing, flea-bitten mongrels are coming to get the boy", she said.

"Ah, good. And how easy was it to distract that Charlie fool, Tara?"

Tara shrugged. "Well, you know how some dogs are. In heat twenty-four-seven. All ya gotta do is put on a happy face and use the right tone of voice, and bingo, they're practically humping ya as you speak"

David, while not understanding a word the dogs were saying, had a feeling things were not going to be exactly peachy-keen. "When Charlie and Sasha get here", he said, "You guys are gonna get it!"

Antonio laughed. "Hah! That's a laugh! Do you here what this stupid human is saying, Keith? Ain't that a hoot!"

"Whatever", said Keith. "All I care about is getting that dog dead"

Tara rolled her eyes. "More of your daddy issues?"

Keith growled. "Ya damn straight. When my dad's murderer gets here, he's gonna get it good"

Within a few minutes, Charlie and Sasha stood before the warehouse. Charlie looked up towards the roof, then back down. "Wait here", he told Sasha.

"Like heck I am", she said. "Not this time. Not when David's life is at stake"

"Oh, yeah?" said Charlie, looking about. "Well… then, you'll need something to… ah!" Finding a discarded glass soda bottle, he picked it up and broke its end against the warehouse wall. He then handed Sasha the makeshift weapon. "…yeah, you'll need this. Lemme find a weapon myself. I wouldn't put it past ol' Keith to stick with paw fighting".

"Alright, thanks", replied Sasha, looking at the sharp glass edges warily. Was she really going to try and fight with that grisly thing? She thought on this awhile, trying to assess whether or not it would be worth it. Her train of thought flew off the rails as she heard glass break. Startled, she jumped a bit and turned her head in the direction of the noise.

It was merely Charlie, having found another bottle and breaking its end as well to produce another slashing implement. "Easy", Charlie said, waving his left paw at her.

Antonio's ears perked up a bit. "Heard that?" he said.

"Yeah", responded Keith. "Some glass breaking outside the building. Guess that no-good murderer's here… where the hell_ you_ going?"

Antonio and Tara both were beginning to pad out of the building through a back exit. "Don't want to interrupt such… sensitive a subject as revenge. If ya ever want to join the Ticks, you'll know where to find me"

"Heh", Keith said, drawing his stiletto, "I'll keep that in mind, Tony. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a score to settle with that rat bastard Charlie…"


	5. Charlie versus Keith

Disclaimer: I do not own All Dogs Go to Heaven or any part of it. Ownership of the characters, plots, etc. belong to MGM, if I recall correctly. However, the fan character Keith Wiles, amongst others characters, does indeed belong to me; do not use him without permission.

**An All Dogs Go To Heaven Fanfiction**

**A Soul's Price**

**Chapter 5: Charlie versus Keith**

The door opened, light pouring in from the outside, and Charlie and Sasha entered the warehouse. Spying David from afar, Sasha called out his name, clenched the broken bottle in her jaws and began to run toward him.

"STOP!" called out Keith. Sasha froze in her tracks. "Come any closer, and the boy gets it! Charlie! Come here!"

Charlie nodded, clenching his own bottle in his jaws and trotting slowly. "I've been waiting for this day", growled Keith as Charlie advanced. "The day I get my revenge on the dead dog who offed my dad"

Charlie too stopped just as abrupt as Sasha had. Spitting out his bottle, he called back to Keith, "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on here! What?!"

"Don't play dumb", growled Keith. "I'm not going to play this game with you, pal. Time to die!" Clenching his dagger in his teeth like a pirate sliding down a sail, Keith sprinted toward Charlie.

The German Shepherd mix immediately picked up the bottle. In just a few moments Keith was upon him, swiping his knife directly out of his teeth in a horizontal swipe. Charlie ducked the slash and, moving back up, broke the bottle over Keith's head. The clear glass shattered into bits as it struck Keith's skull.

Keith groaned and then snarled, pouncing on top of Charlie. He flipped his dagger so the blade was pointed downward at him, and stabbed down. Charlie jerked his head to the side and with a mighty kick from his hind legs sent the vigilante flying back.

The part-Husky mix-breed landed sharp on his back, but soon rolled over and turned, aiming a sharp stab toward Charlie's gut. Charlie dodged to the side and spun his fist, readying a haymaker. His arm swung inward, a fist smashing into Keith's jaw. Keith stumbled back, and immediately took an uppercut to the chin from Charlie's left 'arm'.

The blow from Charlie knocked Keith onto his back once more. This time, it was Charlie's turn to pounce. The guardian angel landed on top of the vigilante, pinning down his upper legs and kneeling on his belly so Keith couldn't kick him off with his hind legs.

Keith snarled, trying to force himself up. He snapped at Charlie's face but could not even bite a hair on Charlie's chin. Charlie returned the bites with a hard punch to the nose. The blow was so strong that Keith's nostrils soon dribbled with blood.

"Alright!" cried Keith. He dropped his blade to the side. "Alright!" he cried again, this time his voice breaking a bit. Tears began to well up. "I know when I've been licked!" Keith whimpered like a scared puppy, his eyes shutting. "Just… just make it quick so I can hopefully see dad again…"

Charlie lifted a paw. Rather than hit Keith again, he instead swiped the dagger away. "What are you TALKING about?" he asked forcefully. "You said I killed your dad? I've never killed anyone, let alone your dad"

"Don't… don't lie to me", said Keith.

"I'm not lying", said Charlie. "Who told you that?"

"A guy named Carface did"

Charlie growled. "Damn, that Carface, I'll kill him!" The dog gripped the vigilante on both sides of his face and centered his head. "Look at me. Stop crying, Keith. Look at my eyes". Keith slowly looked up at Charlie. "I – did – not – kill – your – dad. Carface is a serious creep, and trust me, him and I go waaaaaaaay back. He had tried to kill me before; you can say we're practically enemies. And lemme ask you something. Is THAT that Jake Wiles guy you've been telling people about on those notes?" Keith nodded. Charlie moved off of him, and walked over to untie David.

Sasha immediately ran to David's side. "Are you okay?" she asked. David nodded. Charlie looked over at Keith. The dog was lying on the ground on his belly, whimpering a bit.

"I can't believe this", he mumbled. "I've been set up. Should have guessed, but nooooooooo, I had to jump to conclusions. That Carface creep is probably gonna kill me when he finds out you're still alive. That is, unless Antonio and his thugs don't get me first".

"It's not your fault", said Charlie grudgingly, trying not to let out his aggravation at the whole setup on Keith. "If I were you, I would be the same way. And who's Antonio?"

"The leader of the Ticks", replied Keith, looking away. "Local gang of robbers. Heard that Carface struck them a deal. Now, for whatever reason, Antonio and his gang are working for him. I dunno what they're up to. By the way, did you meet a dame by the name of Tara? If you did, she set you up".

Once David was loose, Charlie growled once more. "Dang. What could that guy be planning now? As if he's caused enough trouble already…"

Out from nowhere, a beautiful feminine voice sounded out. "Charles…" Charlie looked about. "Charles, up here", the voice spoke. Charlie's glance rose to the ceiling. Near the top of the building, in the curtains, was an image of a pink whippet in a pale yellow cloak with a red heart on it. She had a pair of small, cute wings on her back, white feathered and like a dove's. Her fur on the back of her head resembled hair, and seemed to be back almost in a puffy ponytail.

"Annabelle?" asked Charlie.

"Woah!" cried Keith, looking up. "What on earth is going on?"

"Charles", said Annabelle's image on the curtains, "Take Sasha and David and please come outside. There is something I need to speak with you about. And Keith… please remain in here. There is something I too would like to show you"

Keith looked up in awe, his jaw dropped. How was this possible? Who was this angel dog? How did she know his name? All these things he wondered.

And all these things he would soon know, for he would find himself amidst the problems that Charlie and the others would soon face.


	6. Tears and Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own All Dogs Go to Heaven or any part of it. Ownership of the characters, plots, etc. belong to MGM, if I recall correctly. However, the fan character Keith Wiles, amongst others characters, does indeed belong to me; do not use him without permission.

**An All Dogs Go To Heaven Fanfiction**

**A Soul's Price**

**Chapter 6: Tears and Trouble**

As the three left the warehouse, David closed the door, turned and stroked the heads and necks of Charlie and Sasha. "I… thanks, you two. That was really close".

"Don't mention it, David", replied Sasha. "I'd go to the ends of the world to help keep you safe"

"Same with me, David", added Charlie. "But the question is, what does Annabelle want with us?"

David looked up into the sky. "I guess we'll find out", he says. Up in the air, floating down to earth was a blue ball of translucent energy. It floated down and down until it was about a foot from the ground. In a soft flash of light, the archangel dog Annabelle appeared.

The angelic Whippet spared no time to speak. "Charles", she spoke with a concerned voice, "David, Sasha. I have terrible news. Itchy has been captured by Carface"

"Oh, come on", said Charlie. "Again? Haven't they learned that won't work from last time?"

"That's not all that's wrong, Charles", added Annabelle. "Some of the angels have noticed that there have been strange things going on here in this city of San Francisco. Namely, some have reported seeing demons showing themselves and causing trouble. In addition, people and animals such as ourselves, who are not exactly the purest of heart so to speak, have been known to be enveloped by fits of reckless insanity, as if being possessed"

"This sounds like it has to do with Belladonna", said David.

"We think so too", said Annabelle. "But the question is why? What is that moral-depraved cousin of mine up to? Charles, I have a bad feeling about this. I fear that maybe Belladonna might be using the help of another demon. Either way, I am sad to say we may need to resort to… combat…"

"Why is that?" asked Sasha. "We've never really had to do much fighting in the past"

"The problem is", said Annabelle with a frown, "These fiends appear to be exceedingly violent, along with the people and animals under the spell of this lunacy. If this carries on, many people will be hurt or even…" Annabelle gulped. "…I don't want to think of it. Charles, my sincerest apologizes, but even your friend Itchy has been attacked".

Charlie sat back on his haunches and clenched his front paws like fists. "Then in that case, I say we bring the fight to them!"

"Charlie", said David, "What can we do? You have those miracle dog tags, but Sasha and I don't have any powers. And I don't think I've even got into a fight in school, so I don't know anything about fighting. You're going to need help with this, but what can _we_ do?"

Annabelle shakes her head slowly. "I… I detest violence, but I can inform you that I have been given permission to allow for certain things. I shall explain what I can do, but first, I feel we need to wait for Keith…"

As David closed the door, leaving Keith in the dank warehouse, a soft beam of light soon materialized from the ceiling. It shimmered and sparkled brightly, and Keith had to shield his eyes from the luminance.

A familiar voice called down to him from above. "Keith", it called.

Keith squinted in the bright light. His heart skipped a beat as he heard the voice. It couldn't be… could it, he wondered? As the sparkling ended, leaving just the beam of soft light, Keith saw the figure descending down from the top of the ray.

"Oh my days!... d... dad… it's really you…"

In moments, the hind paws of the German Shepherd angel touched the ground. He had the whole typical angel look; he had a white cloak, a pair of small dove-like wings on his back, and even a golden, glowing halo floating over his head. "Keith", said the dog, his voice becoming more elated, "It's good to see ya again, son!"

Tears running down the sides of his face, Keith scampered on all fours to his dad, pouncing onto him and hugging him tight. Keith's head rested in his dearly departed father's chest, Jake Wiles returning the hug.

"Dad…" whimpered Keith, "I've missed you so much… I'm so glad you went to heaven after all…"

"Likewise, I have missed you too", replied Jake. "Seeing your son from above and physically holding him in your arms are two very different things, Keith". He patted Keith on the shoulder. "Good ol' Keith… I… I have some things I need to tell you"

Keith looked up and nodded. He backed up, sitting on his haunches. "Okay… anything, dad…"

"Keith, I've been watching you. I'm proud that you have chosen the way of justice. But… I'm not proud of how you did what you did. I am sorry to say that I am ashamed of how you have put me to memory in those notes"

Keith shivered. "I… I…" he lowered his head. "I understand. All I can give are my apologizes."

Jake nodded. "The sin that stains your soul is a dangerous thing", he said. "I can see deep inside that you are sorry for the deaths you have caused, though, even if you have grown cold toward killing. You need to make a promise to me here and now. You will do your best not to kill another mortal. I say that because your blade will be necessary to Charlie, and there will most likely be violence still in your future. But you must try your best to battle opponents without delivering a fatal blow. Son, do you think you can do this?"

Keith nodded slowly. "Yeah… it's for the best. I shall accept this as penance for what I've done. Yes, dad, I'll do my best to avoid killing others. I intend to still be a vigilante, but I don't intend to take lives when I fight… just to disable, or knock out, or weaken, or whatever. But never to kill".

Jake smiled softly at his son's oath. "Then you are on your way to redemption. I can't make any promises, but perhaps heaven may be in your future, too" With that, he began to rise into the air.

Keith looked up. As much as he wanted to plead for his dad not to go, he knew his desire was probably not possible. He merely stared up, and as the spirit of his biological parent floated up through the ceiling, and the ray of light faded away, Keith soon hit the floor, his face covered with his paws, sobbing uncontrollably.


	7. The Plot

Disclaimer: I do not own All Dogs Go to Heaven or any part of it. Ownership of the characters, plots, etc. belongs to MGM, if I recall correctly. However, the fan character Keith Wiles, amongst other characters, does indeed belong to me; do not use him without permission.

**An All Dogs Go To Heaven Fanfiction**

**A Soul's Price**

**Chapter 7: The Plot**

Within the musty old slaughterhouse/meat packing facility, the scent of dead animals and old blood was a miasma to any animal who dared to enter the place. Amongst animals, it is claimed that such a place would be haunted due to all the death inside.

Itchy hung, bound in chains and gagged, over the grinder as Carface stood there with Antonio. There were two other dogs with them. One was a mix-breed of uncertain lineage, wearing a pair of large circular glasses and who had a spiked black dog collar around his neck. The other looked like a polar opposite of Annabelle; this dog had purple fur, and wore a black studded collar and a black vest with the lapels up on it, resembling a vampire's cape. Respectively, the two were known as Killer and Belladonna.

Antonio grinned as he looked at the Dachshund as he dangled from the chains, all tied up. "Heheheh… now I'm not exactly one of them cannibals, but I dare say this is one hotdog I would enjoy having"

"So, Belladonna, let me get this straight", said Carface. "What's your plan again?"

The demonic Belladonna laughed out loud and said, "It's quite simple, really. If I can't have Charlie on my side, his soul corrupted into that of a demon like myself, then nobody can! The plan is simple, my little cigar puffer. I lead Charlie and all his little friends, not to mention Antonio's enemy Keith to this spot. I unleash my creations. Charlie and company all die. Badda-bing, badda-BOOM, no more of their interference in our schemes!" She turns to Antonio. "And no more of your thugs being killed by Keith, either. Need I remind you the price you paid for me to whack Wiles, Antonio?"

"No, and stop reminding me", said the husky. "I sold you my soul to do this, Belladonna, and I intend to get my money's worth. Otherwise, you'll have more to fear than higher-up demons, GOT IT?"

Belladonna's eyes narrowed, and turned red. Immediately she thrust her front paws at Antonio, who suddenly began to float in the air. Fading into vision were a pair of cat imps, who carried Antonio above the grinder. With some more demonic telekinesis, Bella activated the grinder, and the imps slowly lowered Antonio toward the spinning blades.

"Keep this in mind, fool", said Belladonna with a voice perhaps as cold as Cocytus, "I'm the one calling all the shots. If I want to collect that due early, I can. You have become my bitch for all eternity, and I intend to have use of you during your mortal life. So luckily for you, I shall not kill you… yet" The imps then hurled Antonio back to safety.

Paul sat at his coffee table, looking over his pet's new friends. Each dog had a beverage in a dish, while David drank from a cup. Charlie had a beer, Sasha had juice, Annabelle sufficed on tap water, Keith drank cola, and David sipped chocolate milk.

"So", said Charlie, "Annabelle said you were related to Anne Marie. This is a real treat, Paul"

Paul nodded. "Glad to hear it, Charlie, and good to meet you all. Now, let me go get you those goods you'll need for this task…" The man walked away to his bedroom and returned with items in his arms.

"First, Charlie, for you. Here is my pair of weighted-knuckle gloves. These babies can block weapons with the back of the hand, and they're also good for knocking people out". He handed the pair of Annabelle, and as she held them, the gloves shrunk and reshaped themselves so Charlie could put them on his front paws.

"Next, when you free Itchy, give him the brass knuckles. From what you've told me he's not much of a fighter, and will need all the deadliness of this weapon as possible. Oh, and here, Sasha. I know you're not much of a fighter either. This wooden rod is left over from some of my house work. I guess it'll make a decent club or something"

Sasha padded over and took the rod in her teeth. She then held the weapon, looking at it for awhile, and then nodded.

"Annabelle, you had said you have your own weapon given you, correct?" The angelic whippet nodded, and held out her paws. In a brilliant flash of light, her weapon appeared; it was a short sword, its blade a beautiful silvery color.

"Wow", said Paul, blinking at the miracle before him. "If I ever need anyone to believe in miracles, at the least, I know who to call" Annabelle shrugged modestly and, in another flash of light, the sword was in a silver sheath on her back.

With a smile, Paul then said, "As for you, Keith, go ahead and grab that other dagger I have; you'll need it, and trust me, from what I've seen you're good with two weapons" Keith trotted to the bedroom and soon came back out with another sheath, another dagger tucked into the second sheath.

"So", said Charlie, "Is David getting anything?"

David shook his head. "No thanks, I'll be fine with my cards. I don't really know about using a real weapon, and besides, think of the trouble I'd get in if I get caught with one"

"Still, think of what people will think if they see dogs with weapons", said Sasha.

"Indeed", said Paul. "Come on, I'll drive all of you to the place they're holding your friend, Charlie. And, yes, from the look on your face, you can ride shotgun"


	8. Mystery of the Cryptids

Disclaimer: I do not own All Dogs Go to Heaven or any of its characters featured in this fanfiction. The rights to the All Dogs canon belong to MGM, if I'm not mistaken. Fan characters including Keith Wiles however are mine and should not be used without permission.

**An All Dogs Go to Heaven Fanfiction**

**A Soul's Price**

**Chapter 8: Mystery of the Cryptids**

And so our heroes were driven in Paul's car to the meat packing facility. David, however, was asked by Sasha to stay outside in case of danger, or if they needed help Sasha would howl. Annabelle handed over her shirt, put on her necklace with a heart on it, and joined the group with her sword drawn.

As the villains of this tale had already found out, the old combination slaughterhouse-meat-packing-plant smelt horridly to the canines.

"Great", whispered Charlie, "One rank old building right to another. At least it's dim enough so it won't aggravate my hangover any worse…"

"Hope ya didn't just call my owner's house rank, Charlie", commented Keith. At that moment something darted past the group up ahead. "What was that?" asked the German Shepherd-Husky mutt.

Immediately, something let out a loud cry and leapt at the group, issuing a shout of surprise from Sasha. The mere appearance of the creature made the party jump, but its appearance made them shudder.

The creature was about the size of a human being. It had a spade-shaped head, was wearing a scarlet robe, and had short, clawed hands extending from it. Its eyes were black ovals, and were glossy, making them resemble obsidian. It approached slowly, a strange mist emanating from its body.

"A monster!" cried Keith in his Brooklyn accent, "A real-life monster!" He fumbled around for his blades as the creature rushed at them.

Charlie immediately dashed forward, leapt, and delivered a blow to the beast's head. It stumbled back. As Charlie hit the ground, he wheezed and nearly lost his balance. The monster immediately lifted its claws and slashed into Charlie's chest as the dog stood on his hind legs. Had Charlie not tried to backstep he would have been hurt worse; he was left with a couple of mild wounds.

Charlie convulsed violently. He felt like he was about to throw up, and mixed with his hangover he was barely standing. He swung at the creature, managing to finally slip… but not after pounding the creature in its stomach.

"Charlie!" cried both Sasha and Keith. Annabelle watched with horror; clearly she was not exactly an angel meant for divine warfare. Immediately Keith snarled and threw both his stiletto and his dagger, a dirk, at the monster. It pierced both eyes, and the creature fell dead, its body soon engulfed in its own mist. As the mist turned red, the monster seemed to disintegrate.

Sasha and Annabelle ran to Charlie's side. He was coughing profusely. Looking over Charlie's body, Annabelle reached out and touched his chest, saying, "It's as if he had just sucked in mustard gas. From what monster that was, I'm not surprised… it's something people call the Flatwoods Monster"

As if the wounds did not occur, Charlie stopped bleeding and the blood disintegrated as well. Charlie took in a deep breath, gasping for air, letting out, "I – I…" Shaking his head once he stopped huffing, he grinned and said, "Hey, my hangover's gone"

"Charlie!" called out Sasha with a stern tone. "That… that THING could have killed you and that's all you say?!"

"Easy, lover girl", said Keith. "I'm glad my girl isn't as tough-lovey as you are…"

Sasha scowled at Keith. By now, the Flatwoods Monster had completely dissolved. "Hey, it's gone", she said.

The others nodded. What had just happened? Normally creatures of any kind do not just vanish into thin air, nor do they disintegrate within a few seconds after death. Keith's stiletto and dirk lay on the ground where the thing's head hit the floor without so much as a trace of blood left.

"What was that thing, anyway?" asked Keith, recovering his weapons.

Annabelle turned to the others and said, "A Flatwoods Monster. Some claim it is an alien being, while others consider it a cryptid"

"A what?" asked Sasha.

"A cryptid… a creature of cryptozoology; it is a mysterious type of animal, sometimes paranormal in nature. Charles, I am sorry I could not aid you with my weapon in that fight".

Charlie replied, "No problem; you healing me was more than enough help. Just try to help out in combat next time, okay?"

"Uh, guys?" said Keith, looking about. "I think that next time is gonna be, like, NOW…"

As the others looked about, they saw two more types of monsters coming at them. The ones which poured in, blocking the exit, were a pair of what looked like blobs of decomposing, unidentifiable matter. The others, coming from where the Flatwoods Monster did, were a pair of humanoid creatures with long digits.

"Hey, Anna?" asked Charlie. 'What are these things called?"

"Globsters", said Annabelle with a worried tone, "And Dover Demons…"

As the globsters came closer, the Demons' eyes began to glow. A loud shrieking filled the minds of all but Annabelle. She, however, could sense miraculously that such a noise was being psychically transmitted. The others gripped their heads and groaned in pain. Annabelle's eyes closed.

"I am truly sorry for this", she muttered to her enemies. Immediately from the ceiling blazing balls of white fire came shrieking down, hitting the globsters. The globs of goo immediately began to melt, their burning bodies dissolving away, leaving the scent of carrion and burning hair in the air.

As the Dover Demons leapt to strike, Annabelle hurled her sword at one. The blade flew and struck home, slashing an arm off one. It then began to move on its own as if with telekinesis and lopped the other's head off. The weapon flying handle-first back to Annabelle, she dashed forward and letting out a loud cry imitated a samurai, swinging her blade with both hands to vertically bisect the other Dover Demon with one shot.

As the Globsters vanished, leaving only flames in their places, the Dover Demons' remains began to shrivel up and soon vanished as well. The blood on Annabelle's holy sword soon disintegrated along with the monsters' bodies.

Mumbling to himself, Charlie shook his head. As soon as both of the Dover Demons were wounded, the psychic shriek ended as well.

Taking a deep breath, Annabelle forced a smile and sheathed her blade. "How's that for helping out?" she asked.


	9. Climatrol, Eat Your Heart Out

Disclaimer: I do not own All Dogs Go to Heaven or any of its characters featured in this fanfiction. The rights to the All Dogs canon belong to MGM, if I'm not mistaken. Fan characters including Keith Wiles however are mine and should not be used without permission.

**An All Dogs Go to Heaven Fanfiction**

**A Soul's Price**

**Chapter 9: Climatrol, Eat Your Heart Out**

The group continued to advance through, spotting the four bad guys up ahead. Charlie immediately ran forth upon seeing his bound-and-gagged friend. "Itch!" he cried out. Immediately the grinders started up, and the chains began to lower Itchy toward the grinder. They stopped with a whimpering Itchy about a foot away from the blades.

"Take another step forward and he dies!" commanded Belladonna.

"I should have known", growled Keith as he saw Antonio. "But I never suspected my enemy working with some succubus…"

"Who are you calling a succubus, mutt?" said an offended-sounding Bella. "Come on, Antonio, let's leave it to the fools to take care of these losers" Snapping her fingers, Belladonna and Antonio vanished each in a hellfire burst.

Keith stepped forward. "All the better for me to… hey! Turn off the stupid grinders! Can you even hear me over that thing?!"

Carface pulled a lever on the wall, stopping the grinders' movements. "As you insist, Keith", he said, chuckling softly.

"You double-crossing son of a bitch! I'll rip you up!"

"Oh yeah? Are you sure you can after I use THIS on ya?" From behind his back, Carface drew a meat cleaver. Its edge instantly was covered with what looked like purple flame. "Oooh… this baby brings back memories…" Killer sniveled next to his ally.

"What are you talking about, Carface?"

"Oh, yes… even without the magic Belladonna put on this blade, I still used it to kill another Wiles dog…"

"What?" gasped Keith. His voice immediately returned to anger. "You're just trying to tick me off. You're nothing but a liar!"

"I ain't lying… just go ask Annabelle"

Keith's head turned back to see Anna's eyes. Both of the dogs' countenances were sad ones. "It's true…" whined Annabelle.

"Yes, it IS true", added Carface with a low voice. "I… killed your dad"

Fire was in Keith's eyes as he turned about. He drew his knives again and with one mighty leap jumped at Carface. The Pit Bull dodged to the side and swung his blade at Keith's neck. It bounced off, not surprisingly, due to Annabelle's miracle. Carface swung again. Nothing. He swung a third time. There was a loud whistling noise as the blade bounced off. It was a warning chime.

Keith backed away before swinging his blades as fast as he could at Carface. Apparently he too had some sort of supernatural protection, as the cuts and stabs had no effect and bounced off his own body. Lifting his cleaver, Carface swung. Keith's right arm was lopped clean off. He screamed from the bite of the dull blade and the pain of his arm being cut off. Carface then chopped off the other arm with eased, then swung at Keith neck. Keith leapt on his haunches to avoid being beheaded, having his chest cut deep instead.

As Annabelle ran to his side, Charlie and Sasha ran after Carface. As the Pit Bull turned around, Charlie's knuckles smashed into his cheek, the powdered lead inside of the knuckles bashing Carface hard. Sasha brought up the rod, taking it out of her clenched teeth and gripping it in her paw, into Carface's nose. The villian's eyes narrowed as he realized, with a sore cheek and a nosebleed, that his protection wore off.

Luckily for him no one noticed Killer run out and grab his 'Flash Gordon ray gun', which actually happened to be a Tommy gun, and the scrawny sidekick let the bullets fly. Charlie and Sasha ducked for cover from the barrage of slugs. Carface soon lifted his cleaver cruelly to put an end to Charlie's life.

But luck would soon be on Charlie's side. He hollered, "Close your eyes!" to Sasha and immediately evoked a miracle from his Seraph Collar. The miracle in question let loose a blinding light. The luminance, once it faded, left a very dazed Carface and Killer swinging and firing every which way. Sasha hit Carface hard on top of the head, knocking him out. Charlie, feeling a bit tired from the miracle he just used, copied Annabelle's fiery miracle and sent a shrieking comet of white flame at Killer. When it hit the ground, it exploded. Charlie had intended for the blast to be non-lethal, so the fires merely left the scent of burnt fur in the air as Killer twirled in mid-air and slammed into a wall, sliding down it cartoon-style.

With both villains out cold, the dogs' attentions turned to Itchy, Keith, and Annabelle. Holding out a paw, Charlie caused the chains to slide off of the now-levitating Itchy, and caused him to float over to safety.

"Thanks, Charlie", said Itchy, "But… is that… is Keith okay?"

Keith coughed and wheezed, blood drizzling down the side of his muzzle. His wounds were burning with the same purple flames as the cleaver's, which had by now vanished on the oversized knife-like implement.

"He's been infected with a demonic curse", said Annabelle, who now had her paws on Keith's chest, trying to heal him. "I'm using all of my strength to keep him alive, but I don't know how long I can last. This is something only the Lord can cure now, as I'm not strong enough of an angel to do this by myself"

Sasha walked over and nosed Keith gently. "It's horrible", she said in a low, anguished voice. "Is… is there anything I can do?"

"You might need to pray for Keith", said Annabelle. "And with faith, as the Lord said and as I paraphrase, you can ask mountains to move themselves and they will. So please, Sasha, if you hope for Keith to live, you'll need to pray with all of your heart that I may be given the strength to heal him"

Sasha nodded solemnly. "I will. I'll stay here with you and Keith. Besides, someone needs to protect you if Carface and Killer wake up any time soon…"

"Na… Naomi…" groaned Keith.

"Wha…?" whimpered Sasha.

"He refers to Naomi Thorn, his girlfriend and a very special girl at that", said Annabelle. "Charles, take Itchy and David with you to go and find her. I sense that she is at La Fleur Den right this very moment. Trust me on this, I know. She can help you find Antonio and Belladonna"

"Sure thing, Annabelle", said Charlie.

"A girl?" asked Itchy.

"Yes, though in this case a dog", replied Annabelle.

"Ah, a dog… wait a minute, how is she special?"

Forcing another smile, Annabelle turned and said, "I can't tell you; it would ruin the surprise"


	10. The Special Dog Naomi

Disclaimer: I do not own All Dogs Go to Heaven or any of its characters featured in this fanfiction. The rights to the All Dogs canon belong to MGM, if I'm not mistaken. Fan characters including Keith Wiles however are mine and should not be used without permission.

**An All Dogs Go to Heaven Fanfiction**

**A Soul's Price**

**Chapter 10: The Special Dog Naomi**

As the two best friends walked out into the sunlight, David greeted them. Itchy now had his brass knuckles on his paw and a Seraph Collar around his neck. "Welcome back, guys!" he said. "But… where are the others?"

Itchy lowered his head and held his cap over his heart, covering his aqua green tattered vest. "Let's just say that Keith guy wasn't as much as a bad guy after all…"

David's eyes widened. "Keith…? He's… he's…"

Charlie shook his head. "No, but he will be if Annabelle doesn't get some help from upstairs, and quick. Paul, we need to get to La Fleur Den. Do you know where that is?"

"Of course", said Paul. "I've driven Keith a few times before. But, what for?"

"Annabelle said that's where we'll meet his girlfriend"

"His…? I wonder… well, okay, come in, and wiener dog, from the way you're scratching, please, don't get fleas in my car!"

Paul drove as fast as he could under the speed limit to where La Fleur Den was found. Charlie jumped out, and Paul had to help Itchy out of the car due to his short legs. The two dashed in and looked about.

"Hmm", said Charlie. "Wonder what this Naomi girl looked like…"

"Looking for me?" sounded a voice in Charlie's head. It sounded as if the voice came from right next to him. What was going on? It, like Keith, had a Brooklyn accent though, and that's all Charlie knew about the odd voice.

On a stool, a dog spun around. She was a Siberian Husky-Wolf mix, wearing a green collar and red baseball cap which was turned backwards. At her hind paws was a baseball bat, more specifically a Louisville Slugger.

"Lemme repeat myself", said the female dog. "Looking for me?"

Charlie and Itchy nodded. Naomi must have heard their voice with her powerful ears. They padded over to Naomi, who hopped off her stool.

"Hey there", greeting the husky-wolf. "The name's Naomi Thorn, and you are… oh my days! You two! I know you two! You're Charlie and Itchy!" She smiled and then said with amazement, "Oh, if only I actually kept an autograph book! What's up?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "So you're Naomi Thorn, uh?"

Itchy added, "Ya know Charlie, Annabelle was right when she said Naomi was special. Heheh". Suddenly Itchy felt himself stumble back. It was as if someone pushed him, but it came out of nowhere.

"So anyway", said Naomi, "What do you need me for?"

"…understood", said Naomi, after she heard the whole story. "Poor Keith… well, let's go. I'll know where that Antonio jerk is in a moment".

The gang exited to meet up with David and Paul, Naomi dragging her bat with her. As they were outside, Naomi called out, "Aha!"

"Do you know where they are?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, but it's some place we can only access on foot", said Naomi. "Do either of you two know about the Subterranean City?" All the others shook their heads. "It's in an old subway route, and was dug out quite a long time ago. Used to be this huge underground laboratory, really. It's been long since abandoned and later turned into the City as it's known today. There is a small hole you have to go through to access the city, and it's covered by a false wall. It really is small, though; I think only a skinny kid like that blonde human can get through"

"Well, you heard the girl", said Itchy. "Step on it, Paul, and let's gooooooo!"

"Is this it, Naomi?" asked Charlie some time later. He stood in a dank, unused subway route at what seemed to be an ordinary wall.

"Positive", said Naomi. "Now, watch". She walked over and rapped her knuckles on a hollow-sounding part of the wall in the old-fashioned 'Shave and a haircut, two bits' way. A few seconds later, something moved the panel away. There was a metal chute which acted as a slide. Naomi slid down in, followed by Charlie, Itchy, and David. Upon landing on a large cushion, Naomi held out a paw and said, "And this… is the Subterranean City!"

The whole 'city' was candle-lit, and there were all sorts of animals and booths everywhere in the long hallway. All sorts of services, from food salesmen to weapons dealers to even Blackjack tables and 'professional' grooming were in the long hallway.

"Wow!" said Itchy. "Whodathunk there was a place like this under San Francisco?"

"That's why you've never heard of it, silly!" said Naomi. "Now, come on, you guys, let's go!"

As the group walked forth and opened the door to the next part of the city, they were suddenly jumped by a dog wielding a switchblade. Naomi's reflexes caused her to throw her paws forth. As if by magic, a fireball shot from her hands and exploded, engulfing the assailant in flame. Naomi then swung her bat down and with one hit knocked out the deprived bandit.

David, Charlie, and Itchy's jaws had all dropped. "Oh, yeah", said Naomi. "I forgot to tell you. I am psychokinetic. That means I have psychic powers". Soon David heard her words in his head; she used her telepathy to talk to him instead of normal speech, which David could not comprehend. "Don't ask me how, I just do. I can't remember anything about my life to be honest up till about a year ago. Now, come on, the flames died down as soon as they came. Let's go find Antonio".

As Naomi walked away, Itchy blinked, whistled, and finally said, "Well, that Naomi really IS a special girl, huh Charlie?"


	11. A Note From The Writer

Note from the writer:

Ah, graduation. Good times, good times. Too bad the bloody ceremony was long as long can be. Now that I have graduated, I've the whole summer ahead of me, and plenty of time until my winter session of college.

With that being said, I can tell you all that I intend to update A Soul's Price soon, probably during this week. The following will occur during the plotline, as a bit of a teaser or two…

The realization of one character's crush on Charlie!

The unveiling of another song!

The appearance of a new foe: a soul stealer!

The further threat of Belladonna's created cryptids!

The cameos of other All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series characters!

With that being stated, the remainder of this file will be links to YouTube videos containing the episode that inspired this story and music from a remake video game of the Sega Genesis classic, Phantasy Star II, which inspired me, along with some of my favorites from that game and the Title Screen song from a remake of the original Phantasy Star, just 'cause they rock out loud:

.com/watch?v=bEvqaa6xCII&feature=related He Barked, She Barked, part 1

.com/watch?v=Si1x017iA48&feature=related He Barked, She Barked, part 2

.com/watch?v=Tbh1ee0dFKE He Barked, She Barked, part 3

.com/watch?v=IR0tUhcynCM The Place of Death/Death Place, Phantasy Star II (Best used for when Carface and Killer were battled)

.com/watch?v=WsYRIAk8p_0&feature=related Rise or Fall, Phantasy Star II (Best used when the Flatwoods Monster, globsters, and Dover Demons were battled)

.com/watch?v=y0N4KAOW40M Pleasure Stream/Pleasure, Phantasy Star II

.com/watch?v=G2X_O8oL_WY Under, Phantasy Star II

.com/watch?v=4HW9hIoe8tk Restoration, Phantasy Star II

.com/watch?v=57GcjZ80DdA Advanced Position/Advanced, Phantasy Star II

.com/watch?v=xwCPEZ_b2y4 Bracky News, Phantasy Star II

.com/watch?v=8lOo8r_vFfg Title, Phantasy Star

In short, hope you readers enjoyed my chapters, and hope things go well for all of you. And also, if you enjoy my writings, feel free to check out my acclaimed Calvin and Hobbes in Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, and to watch for updates on a new, original story series I intend to write called Ferality. If you know of any sites where I can post fantasy stories, please let me know. Until then, so long.

-Celebi 134/KintarosTiger


	12. Lyrics of Esoteric Love

Disclaimer: I do not own All Dogs Go to Heaven or any of its characters featured in this fanfiction. The rights to the All Dogs canon belong to MGM, if I'm not mistaken. Fan characters including Keith Wiles however are mine and should not be used without permission.

**An All Dogs Go to Heaven Fanfiction**

**A Soul's Price**

**Chapter 11: Lyrics of Esoteric Love**

Back inside of the musky meat packing facility, Sasha and Annabelle had finished their prayers and sat near the dying, front-legless Keith. Annabelle's celestial powers continued to work on Keith, but there were little signs of it working. He mumbled to himself, "Ch… Charlie…"

"Annabelle", said Sasha, "What is he talking about?"

Annabelle closed her eyes, evoking the limited amount of her God-given omnipotence as she tried to realize what Keith meant. Opening her eyes, she slowly said, "…I think… well, it's supposed to be a secret, but… I think Keith has a sort of… uhm…"

"Go ahead, tell me"

"…a thing for Charlie…"

"What?! Are you saying he's a –"

"Yes… I'm sure he's a bisexual, to be honest… but he greatly prefers females. Same sex attraction for him is trivial, and if he wanted he, unlike most, could probably hold it off…"

Sasha grit her teeth. "What about Charlie? Don't tell me he's like that too! If he dares try to pull something on him, I'll murder that son of a—"

Immediately a crack of thunder ripped through the near-silence of the plant. "Sasha!" yelled out Annabelle with a stern voice. "Have mercy on him! Look at him; save wrath for the Lord, not for yourself, especially towards Keith…" Anna's head slowly drooped as she mumbled, "…I'm sorry Sasha, but… just look at him…"

Keith continued to mumble, his mind entering a delirium from his blood loss. Even with Annabelle's miracle at work, he still wasn't doing so well. He would surely die the moment Annabelle stopped healing him. He was lying there with a foot in the grave.

Sasha lowered her head and nodded. "…I'm sorry, Annabelle, and I'm sorry to Keith as well. I… I really do like Charlie, even if he's a pain. I know I haven't been treating him properly, but I really do care about him…"

With that, Sasha closed her eyes and began to hum to herself. She was getting ready to sing. Annabelle, sensing this, began to a capella a tune. As Sasha's humming stopped, she opened her eyes and let her beautiful singing voice emit its lyrics…

_THROUGH LOVE'S MYSTERY_

SASHA: _What can I say about him?_

_Caught in ill deeds and sin?_

_Living his life for tomorrow_

_Filling my heart with sorrow…_

_Oh, what am I?_

_I worry when he says goodbye_

_His best interests make heart stop in my breast…_

_Ooh, but I care for him so_

_Yet it is not widely known…_

_Scorn commonly leaves my lips_

_Deep into him my coldness nips…_

_Oh, what am I?_

_Surely, I would cry_

_If I, but alone_

_Went through love's mystery_

_Yes, I hold a deep love inside_

_Caged up inside of my pride_

_I dare not reveal how I feel_

_Yet my affection is truly real…_

_Someday, he'll know_

_I care for him, heart and soul_

_And together we'll live_

_Through love's mystery_

_Someday, he will know_

_I care for him, heart and soul_

_And together we'll live_

_Through love's mystery_

Annabelle finished the a capella as soon as Sasha ended her song. Immediately, the angelic whippet gasped. "I… I feel… a warm tingling washing over me! O Lord… is that your… are you allowing me to… O, my the Lord be praised!"

"Amen to that", said Sasha, "But, what for?"

"My power… it's increasing!" Glimmering light sprayed out from Annabelle's paws, engulfing Keith in white light as the evil flames of the curse snuffed. In a matter of seconds, his arms slowly grew back. When the white light faded, Keith laid on his back, completely healed.

"Keith!" Sasha ran over and nuzzled the side of his head. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Keith nodded. "So am I… I never thought I would be worthy enough to be brought back from near-death by an angel…"

Annabelle nodded, slowly standing back on all fours. "Come now", she said. "We need to aid Charlie, Itchy and Naomi. I have a bad feeling they might be in very big trouble, very soon…"


End file.
